


Nancy Drew

by IceBlueRose



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e20 M.A.D., F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: One small difference in Veronica's actions means that she and Logan get to actually go on their date.





	Nancy Drew

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lunacat at LiveJournal who prompted the song Nancy Drew by Relient K and season one fluff.

_I’ve got this thing for Nancy Drew_  
_Her hair is blonde, her eyes are blue_

 

“So what do you say to us skipping school on Friday for a little ride on Dad’s boat?”

For a moment, Veronica said nothing and Logan fought the urge to shift his weight. During that brief moment, Logan wondered if it was too soon.

Then she smiled, nodding her head a bit, and he felt a wave of relief come over him. 

“I’ll pencil you in,” she said softly.

He didn’t even try to stop the smile that came as he nodded and turned to walk away.

~*~*~

Veronica laughed as she turned to look up at Logan.

“I guess you were right,” she started. Logan held up a hand.

“Hold on. Veronica Mars just told me I was right. Where’s my calendar?” he asked. “Better yet, why don’t we just repeat this performance later on, but in front of people?”

Veronica rolled her eyes. “In your dreams, Logan.”

This time it was Logan who laughed. “Believe me, that’s definitely not what my dreams are about,” he teased, grinning at the faint tinge of pink that spread across her cheeks.

“That doesn’t surprise me,” was all she said in reply. He smirked, lifting a shoulder in response. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling more relaxed than she had in a while.

“What I was I right about?”

Veronica opened her eyes and turned to look at him. “What?”

“What was I right about?” he repeated. The smile he shot in her direction caused a little flutter in her stomach, surprising her. “After all, if I’m going to gloat I need to know why.”

She snorted, shaking her head. “I don’t know if I should tell you now.” She turned her head to hide the grin that she was fighting to keep off her face. She bit her lip and then turned back towards Logan. “You don’t need a bigger ego,” she told him with a straight face. Before she could say anything else, Logan reached and grabbed her wrist to tug her forward.

Neither said anything a moment and Logan was surprised at how easy it all seemed to be out here, on the water, with no one else around. He’d thought that there might be more moments of awkward silence the way there had been after that first kiss. All of their firsts lately seemed to have some kind of awkward silence. The first time he’d gone to her for help, the first time they’d let either one get a glimpse of what they were thinking, their first kiss. None of it perfect with the swelling music that was Hollywood but so real that they couldn’t deny it was happening.

It was Logan who broke the silence. “Tell me.” His lips twitched in amusement as Veronica shook her head, a small smile on her face. It occurred to him that recently he’d seen Veronica smile more in the past few weeks than he’d seen her smile in a year. He leaned down a bit. “Veronica…tell me.”

“Are you going to keep bugging me until I do?”

“I may resort to tickling it out of you. I know your weak spots.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Well, if you’re going to resort to threats then I’ll tell you.” He grinned in triumph. “You were right when you convinced me to turn in my paper yesterday. It was probably easier than having to stop at the school before coming here.”

“You know, if that’s the case you should listen to me more often. Like when I say we should do this again.”

Veronica tilted her head back a bit. “I suppose I could fit you in to my busy schedule,” she teased. Logan smiled, giving her a soft kiss.

“You do that.” He began to step back so that he could begin to turn the boat around when Veronica stopped him with a touch on his arm. He raised an eyebrow in question.

“I don’t want to go back,” she said. “Not yet.”

Logan studied her a moment and then nodded, pulling her towards him. “Then we won’t,” he said simply. The pleased look she gave him made him want to grin again. Instead he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and turned them both towards the railing.

As they looked out over the ocean, Logan wondered just when it was he had started falling in love with Neptune’s very own version of Nancy Drew.

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally posted: December 4, 2005
> 
> \- I'm moving all my VM fic from LiveJournal to here and since I've decided not to rewrite or edit any of them, I'll be including when the fic was originally posted.


End file.
